When They All Come Crashing Down
by whentheheartspeaks
Summary: Because you've always been the one to accidentally knock the first domino down. #1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all characters belong respectively to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>when they all come crashing down<em>**

_._

_Because storms always come in many waves._

_._

"I think I'm falling in love with you," He says, looking up into the far, vast sky.

You freeze._ No, no,_ you think. This is not happening. This isn't how it's supposed to be. He's supposed to be in love with Sumire. You refuse to think he'd fallen in love with your klutzy self. You're clumsy, ugly, and imperfect. You know it; there's no use in denying. But why...why is he saying these things? It's impossible. You want, oh so badly, to look into those cerulean ocean eyes of his and see them gleaming with that playful look he'd always give you. But you don't. You know they'll be serious. Serious, like he always is when he uses that pensive tone of his.

And you know he's not expecting a reply anytime soon, you can just sense it. That's how it is with Ruka, you two have known each other since you were born. Sometimes you think you know him better than yourself. But in this moment, in this place, you don't see the blond animal lover whom you played with in the red sandbox near your house. You don't see the prank star, who'd always carry a trick on his sleeve. No, you don't see Ruka Nogi. In your hazel eyes, you see a stranger in front of you. Solid and still.

So it's silent between you two. With him enjoying the sunset, in his own little world, and you thinking of a thousand things to say and yet none of them seem just right. So far, all of them start with apologies.

Oh, this is absurd.

You want to walk away from this mess. You want to smack Ruka on the head for creating such an aggravating situation. Only he could create something this prone, go figure. But most of all, you're sick of it all: this mess between Ruka and Sumire. And you too now.

You've never thought about falling in love at an age this early. If anything, you might've grown a_ smallsmall_ crush on Koko, the jokester, and maybe tried to consider Ruka. But then when Sumire claimed that Ruka was going to be her future husband, you wiped out any more than adequate thoughts you had about him. You're Sumire's best friend, so that's the right thing to do. You were certain of it. But now you're not sure of anything now. Will this affect your relationship with Sumire? When you tell Ruka, will he still want to be as close to you? You wince a bit.

And now, you're afraid. You're afraid of the snowball effect that might happen. You're afraid of it all.

You never knew Ruka had so much power.

You feel like he just put up the last domino.

_And gave you the job of knocking them all over._

* * *

><p><em>-whentheheartspeaks.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and all characters belong respectively to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>when they all come crashing down<em>**

2

_._

_Because storms always come in many waves._

_._

He's always been at the corner.

Never the one to strike attention, always soso quiet. To think of it, you've never really noticed him. He was just..._there. _Girls fawned over him and tried getting his unattainable focus, but you've never really cared. But there was this silent agreement between you and him. He's in all of your classes. He gets the left back corner and you get the right back corner.

So when Narumi announced that'd you'd be working with him for the Romeo and Juliet two person skit, you didn't complain. Afterall, Hyuuga and you always tied for first. This would be interesting.

_Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura._

You glance over at him, and you're met with crimson orbs. It's deep and capturing. And you see a smirk rippling up that thin line of lips. You feel yourself smile a bit, and now, you're both half amused, half surprised.

.

"Hyuuga," You acknowledge, taking a seat. Your auburn curls slip from your ear, and you tuck them back.

His eyes watch your action steadily, and he voices, "Sakura."

His voice is heavy and low. It's close to sending shivers up.

You respect him and you're sure that he respects you also. "Let's get to work. We're gonna win." Narumi had announced that the team with the best performance would win a prize, and you've always been one for competition.

"Oh?" He taunts you.

You furrow your eyebrows, unsure of the implication.

He smirks, little dimples making their way up his face. You stare into his eyes, absolutely amazed at their color. "Hyuugas wing everything." He waits for your reaction. You continue to stare at him, processing the ludicrious idea. This is crazy. He's suggesting winging it. It's completely absurd. Crazy. Ridicious-

"-Polka."

He's gone nuts.

.

An hour later, riding the bus home, you go over the conversation and think about what he said. After a moment of feeling a little more vandalized than shocked, you mutter a couple incoherent verses about him. The couple infront of your seat unfortunately catch a few random words, and turn around to look at you.

But you don't care. All you care about at the moment is going home to check, really, if you're wearing your pair of polka-dotted panties.

You really hate the skirt part of the school uniform now.

* * *

><p><em>-whentheheartspeaks.<em>


End file.
